


The Unaddressed Note

by dragonydreams



Series: Corresponding Desires [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's in for a surprise when she forgets to address her note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unaddressed Note

Title: The Unaddressed Note  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Willow/Spike/Giles  
Summary: Willow's in for a surprise when she forgets to address her note.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Distribution: My site, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! (dragonydreams@yahoo.com) It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
A/N #1: Thank you to Kat and Gabrielle for the beta.  
A/N #2: For [](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/profile)[**emeraldswan**](http://emeraldswan.livejournal.com/), Happy Birthday!!!

 

 

_I'm using your bathtub, come find me when you get home._

_~ Willow_

 

Giles smiled at the simple note. In the time that he and Willow had been secretly seeing each other it had become a habit for her to let herself into his home, and his bed. He had no idea what she told Buffy of her whereabouts on the nights she spent with him, but he didn't really care, so long as Willow was able to get away.

He flushed with arousal every time he thought about their first night together. It had happened after a late night of research in his apartment. Willow had fallen asleep at his desk, and rather than sending her home in the middle of the night, Giles had carried her up to his bed to sleep, planning on taking the sofa, as any gentleman would. Yet when he tried to pull away from her, Willow had softly pleaded with him to stay.

"Don't go," she'd mumbled, half asleep.

"I'm just going to be downstairs," Giles had quietly explained, smoothing the hair off her face, wishing she had meant it.

"No. Don't want to be alone," she'd insisted, opening her eyes to meet his.

Then Willow had startled him and done the last thing Giles had expected. She had kissed him. And not a friendly kiss either. No, this was a hungry, passionate kiss that set his blood on fire, as well as his libido. When Willow had begun to undress him, he helped her along, hardly believing what was happening. They had made love slowly that night, spending time learning each other's bodies and hearts, discovering how long they had both wanted this, yet knowing that it would have to remain just between them.

Setting his axe on top of his weapons trunk, Giles silently slipped up to the loft to change into his robe before heading back down to the bathroom. He could already imagine Willow covered in bubbles, her hair shining in the candlelight, knowing she preferred to bathe at night that way, especially when she was expecting company.

Through the closed door he could hear Willow's soft moans of pleasure and the sounds of water splashing against the side of the tub. Giles felt himself harden at the erotic sound of her voice, and the idea that she was pleasuring herself in his tub. It was time to see if he could be of service.

Opening the door, Giles found himself frozen in place by the sight before him. Willow was indeed receiving pleasure, but not from herself, and not from him. Lying in the tub was the bleached-blond, pain-in-his-arse vampire he was forced to call a flatmate, currently being ridden by _his_ secret girlfriend.

"Cor, Willow, so good, so bloody perfect," Spike groaned, increasing his thrusts into the redhead.

Spike had heard Giles enter both the apartment and the bathroom, but he wasn't about to let Willow in on that knowledge if she hadn't figured it out yet. Spike knew that the witch and the watcher had been carrying on in secret for a little over a month now, having seen her sneak out of the apartment many a morning after hearing many a late night romp from his room. What the watcher didn't know was that he'd been shagging the witch since the days that he'd been chained up in this very tub.

It had started on a day when Willow had been sent to feed him because the slayer and watcher were too busy to be bothered. After a self-pitying ramble where he had said something about no one wanting a fangless vamp like him for anything, Spike had been shocked when Willow had kissed him.

"That's right, send the nice, innocent, little girl to feed the hungry vampire. Rub it in that he can't hurt her. Can't bite her, can't turn her, can't shag her. Well, I could, but don't think you'd want to. Who'd want to shag some weakened, pathetic excuse for a demon?" Spike had grumbled.

She had been adorable, making him rinse with mouthwash because he had blood-breath. Then she'd stripped and climbed in the tub with him after pulling his pants down. It had been awkward, what with him still chained up, but they'd managed it, and it had been bloody fantastic. Willow had been hot and tight and so very eager to prove that he was still desirable.

After that she'd taken every opportunity to be the one to feed Spike when Giles had somewhere else to be, often suggesting he go out for some alone time. She had even learned how to magickally open his chains. After she had shown him it wouldn't backfire on a set that wasn't attached to him, and therefore wouldn't damage him if it didn't work, they had been able to shag more comfortably, away from ceramic tubs and chains. In fact, it was Willow who convinced Giles to let Spike out of the tub completely and let him move into the guest bedroom.

Spike was drawn back to the present when Willow's muscles clamped down on his cock as she dug her nails into his shoulders, babbling incoherently. Willow's climax set off his own, and Spike pulled Willow close, kissing her breathless. When he released her mouth, Spike met Giles' eyes with a knowing smirk.

Spike nudged Willow and gesturing with his chin, said, "Willow, luv, we've got company."

"Hmm?" Willow asked through her post-orgasmic haze. She looked back over her shoulder to see what Spike was looking at. Her eyes grew wide upon seeing Giles standing slack-jawed and numb in the doorway.

"Eep, Giles." Willow pushed herself off Spike and reached for a towel, getting out of the tub as quickly as possible. As she wrapped the towel securely around her body, she rushed to Giles. "It's not what you think," she blurted out.

Giles reacted the only way he knew how with Ripper clawing to get out. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Then you weren't just having sex in my bathtub after leaving a note inviting me to join you?"

"Who said that note was for you, mate?" Spike asked, looking relaxed in the bubble bath with his hands behind his head.

At the pained look in Giles' eyes, Willow rushed to say, "It was for you Rupert. Spike just woke up sooner than I thought he would… and hey, aren't you home early?"

"No, I'm home when I said I'd be. I take it this wasn't your first time together then," he said, taking a step back from the woman he was falling in love with.

"'Course not," Spike smirked.

"Shut up, Spike," Willow hissed. "No, Spike and I have been… shagging… for a while now. Since he was chained in the tub, actually," Willow admitted, blushing fiercely.

"All this time," Giles breathed, stumbling into the wall and gratefully resting against it. "But… but that would mean that you and he… while you and I… What exactly are you playing at? I never would have expected you to use someone like that."

"The thing with Spike just kinda happened. We were both feeling depressed and lonely and I just wanted to make him feel better, make us both feel better. One day he said that it'd kill you to find out he and I had been shagging because of your feelings for me. Of course, I'd had no idea that you felt that way about me. And you had no idea I'd been crushing on you for years. Which is why when the opportunity presented itself, I let you know how much I wanted you."

"Did you? Do you? And you continued on with him," Giles pointed at Spike, "even after we became involved?"

"Um, yeah." Willow stole a look at Spike, who licked his lips provocatively. "Okay, now I know that was bad. But sex with Spike is different than sex with you. Not that you're bad or anything. You're a fantastic lover. With you it's sweet, and tender and amazing. With Spike it's raw and passionate and animalistic."

"Then you're saying I'm not passionate?" Giles weakly asked.

"No, that's not it at all. God, I'm explaining this all wrong," Willow said, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Luv, I don't think there is a right way to explain having a secret affair," Spike suggested.

"Did you know about Willow and I?" Giles asked the vampire.

"With the racket you two make all night? Of course I did."

"And you had no problems with Willow sleeping with us both?" Giles asked.

"Vampire, remember?" Spike pointed out. "Not big with the morals. Willow's free to shag the entire bloody Scooby Gang for all I care, so long as I'm getting some action." Standing slowly, Spike couldn't help adding, "'Sides, she hasn't shagged us both yet, but I'm willing if you are."

Giles stared wide-eyed at the wet, naked vampire. He couldn't fault Willow for wanting to shag someone with such a beautiful body. It made him wonder why she bothered with him at all. He knew that he was no Adonis; he was a little soft around the middle, his hair was graying, all over his body, and his body didn't always act in accordance with his mind's wishes. Yet she had offered herself to him while apparently already having access to this statue come to life.

Buoyed by that thought, Giles let slide a smirk to rival Spike's. "I believe that choice would be up to Willow."

Willow's eyes snapped up to look at Giles, then over to Spike. She didn't know what had just happened, but it sounded like these two wanted to get her in bed, all three of them.

"What?" she squeaked. "You did not just suggest that the three of us… all together… in a bed?"

"Doesn't have to be in a bed," Spike said, stepping out of the tub.

"Why not?" Giles asked, pulling Willow into his arms. "You've no problem shagging us separately. If we're all together it'll simply be more convenient for you."

"You'd want to… do that?" she asked Giles, trying to read his face to see if he was serious.

"It would hardly be my first threesome," he smirked.

"You really were the reckless youth, weren't you?" Spike said in admiration.

"It was the Seventies and I was high on drugs and magick."

Willow giggled. "I knew you'd summoned Eyghon for orgies."

"You always were the clever one," Giles said affectionately.

"So take me to bed and show me what I've been missing," Willow purred, wrapping her arms around Giles' neck. "No demons though, except for Spike."

"Thanks for that," Spike said, wrapping his arms around Willow's waist from behind. Swinging Willow up into his arms, he looked to Giles. "Mine's closer."

"Mine's bigger," Giles countered and led them up to his bedroom, not allowing himself to think too hard on what was about to happen.

Willow giggled at Spike's mumbled, "We'll see 'bout that."

She squealed in delight and surprise when she was tossed on the bed, without her towel, which somehow remained in Spike's hand. She looked over to Giles, who was in the process of sliding out of his robe, and extended a hand to him in invitation.

Giles took her hand and kissed her knuckles as he crawled onto the bed and claimed her mouth in a soft, yet passionate kiss. Her hand moved from his face, snaking its way down through the matting of hair on his chest to encircle Giles' growing erection. She slowly stroked him to full hardness.

Not one to be left out of the fun, Spike crawled between Willow's legs and proceeded to attack her clit with his tongue. Willow moaned into Giles' mouth and bucked into Spike's. Spike held her hips down with one hand as he slipped two fingers of the other one inside her.

Giles pulled away from Willow's mouth and kissed his way to one of her creamy breasts, taking the puckered nipple between his teeth and gently tugging. Willow arched up, pressing her breast more fully into Giles' hungry mouth. She whimpered his name, and then Spike's as the vampire lightly bit her clit before soothing it again with his tongue.

Unaccustomed to all of the attention being paid to her sensitized body, Willow was soon writhing in pleasure, crying out as her orgasm rushed through her.

Spike continued to lick her as her body worked through its release. Once she had relaxed again, Willow pulled Spike up to kiss his very talented mouth. Before she even had a chance to think about closing her legs, Giles was between them and sliding inside her.

Giles grunted at the wonderful tightness surrounding his cock. He only half-heard Willow's moan of pleasure as it was lost in Spike's mouth. He felt Willow's legs wrap around his hips, her feet bouncing against his bum as he moved inside her. With her head turned to kiss Spike, Giles had perfect access to her creamy shoulder, and eagerly sucked the skin between his lips.

Spike buried one of his hands in Willow's fiery tresses as she hungrily kissed him. He could practically taste her need and desire. He wanted to be inside her again. He wanted to bury himself in her virgin ass as the watcher fucked her. He knew she wasn't ready for that yet. She'd denied him every time he'd suggested it before. Besides, it would hurt her the first time and he didn't know if that would set off the chip. Maybe if the watcher loosened her up first… It was something to file away for a later date.

Spike was pulled from his thoughts when Willow's warm hand slid around his cock. He hadn't even realized he'd been humping her hip until she stilled his actions with that simple touch. Instead, he bucked into her hand, releasing her mouth to nibble at her neck with blunt teeth, wishing for the hundredth time that he could sink his fangs into her.

Willow pulled in gasping breaths of air when Spike released her mouth. She hadn't even noticed her lack of oxygen until that point. It was one of the dangers of making out with a creature that didn't breathe. Although she couldn't deny that there were benefits to that fact as well -- as she had just experienced.

Her hand clamped down on Spike's cock as Giles realized that her mouth was free and proceeded to kiss her senseless. With her free hand she pulled him down on top of her so that her breasts rubbed against his chest with every thrust of their bodies. She didn't know why she found his chest hair so pleasurable, but it never failed to stimulate her sensitive breasts.

With his heightened sense of hearing, Spike knew that both Willow and Giles were close. He started thrusting more forcefully into Willow's hand as she had stopped stroking him and was now just holding on tightly.

In between kisses, Willow panted, "Oh Goddess, so close… please Rupert… Spike… almost… Yeeesss!"

The Yes was shouted when Spike slipped a hand between the writhing bodies next to him, his cooler finger stimulating Willow's clit. While she was used to Spike's touch being slightly cooler than her own, the contrast was heightened that much more by being filled with and under Giles' warmth. That awareness sent her over the edge, calling out her lovers' names in release.

Giles cried out Willow's name as her muscles grasped his cock in a virtually iron grip. His head fell to her chest as his body lost control, jerking inside her as he followed her into oblivion.

Spike was lost. He was surrounded by the sight, sound and scent of Willow and Giles' orgasms. Their heartbeats raced, driving his demon insane with need and hunger. Turning his head, he morphed and bit into his own wrist, the taste of his blood both soothing him and causing him to shoot his release into Willow's hand and side.

Giles was the first to recover enough to move. He pulled out of Willow and retrieved a couple of handkerchiefs from the bedside table. Tossing one to Spike, he used the other to clean up himself and Willow as best he could. Once Spike had control over his demon, he did the same.

Willow slowly blinked, drawing herself out of her post-orgasmic haze when she realized that both Giles and Spike were watching her. A blush stole across her cheeks.

"So, my dear," Giles began. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Do you even need to ask?" she purred in response, looking between the two. Noticing the bite mark on Spike's wrist she exclaimed, "Spike, what happened?"

"Bit myself, s'all." He would have tried hiding his arm behind his back, but that would make him look like a bigger git than he already felt like. Spike hated losing control.

"But you never did that when we… before," Willow said in awe, taking his arm into her soft hands to examine the bite.

"Never been with two humans who enjoyed themselves before," he gruffly admitted. "Could practically taste how sweet your blood would be -- all sweet and spicy with arousal -- the both of you."

Giles looked at Spike wide-eyed, the Watcher in him fascinated. He had read that vampires closely linked sex and blood, but seeing as how Willow didn't have so much of a scratch on her, he assumed that it was rubbish. Perhaps Spike just had more control over his demon -- or had control forced on him.

"Do you mean to say that if you didn't have that chip in your head that you would have bitten one of us?" he asked.

"Not one," Spike shook his head. "Both of you. You have no idea what it's like being around two rapid heartbeats, knowing your blood is filled with lust and desire, and not able to take it. I must be some kind of masochist to put up with you lot."

"I had no idea," Giles admitted, fascination still lacing his voice.

"Thank you." Willow took Spike's face between her hands and kissed him softly.

Growling in pleasure, Spike pulled Willow onto her side for a proper snog. He hated how vulnerable he had just made himself appear to his lover and his gatekeeper. He didn't deserve this tenderness, not from Willow.

When she released Spike, she turned over and pressed a quick kiss to Giles' lips so that he wouldn't feel left out. Spike simply wrapped his arms around her, spooning against her back.

Brushing the hair off her face, Giles quietly asked, "Would you like another bath?"

"No," Willow giggled, "They only seem to lead to more dirtiness."

"Sleep then?" Giles asked, lying on his back and pulling Willow's head to rest against his chest.

"Sleep sounds good," Willow agreed, her breath ruffling his chest hair.

"Spike--"

"Not going anywhere," he interrupted, snuggling closer to Willow.

"I was just going to ask you to secure the curtains. Unless, of course, you'd like to be woken by the morning sunshine." Giles finished with a smirk.

"Oh, right, sunlight. Bad thing that." Spike reluctantly got up and closed the curtains before nestling into Willow's back again, letting her heat warm him.

"'Night lover," Willow murmured.

"Good night Willow," she heard in surround sound as she drifted into the land of Nod.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written October 21, 2004.


End file.
